Torrentclan Challenge: Nightmares
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: Nightmares are the opposite of dreams. They are dark and scary. They can be creepy and lonely. They make you live through the things you fear most. Whether it be failing the one you love or not being the best you can be. Or even failing a warrior assessment. Nightmares show us the demons we try to hide.


Nightmares

 _I raced through the trees and leaped over the forest floor. The breeze ruffled my fur in an_ exhilarating _way. I breathed in the fresh air that blew me from the lake. The scent of rabbit filled my nose and I pumped my legs faster. If I just catch this rabbit then I would have completed my warrior assessment. A glimpse of black and white fur told me that Violetpetal was watching me. My heart pounded faster in my ears and I could hear my blood roaring. I couldn't fail this. What would Violetpetal say? I stumbled to a halt as an even worse idea crossed my mind. What about Juniperpatch? I froze as the rabbit thumped away and crossed the border into Riverclan. Crap. I sat down and hung my head dejectedly. I can't believe I froze up and lost that rabbit. It would have fed half the clan! I berated myself harshly under my breath._

 _Violetpetal walked up and looked at me disappointed. "What happened? Are you hurt, Duskpaw?" I shook my head mutely. She sat down. "Well then, why didn't you catch that rabbit? You were able to pounce."_

 _I glanced back up at her and then lowered my amber eyes to stare at my paws. "I don't know."_

 _My black and white furred mentor rose to her paws. "Duskpaw, we might as well go_ to camp _." I shot my head up and stared at her, amber eyes wide with fear. Her blue eyes were serious, but she twitched her whiskers in amusement. She nudged me to my paws and I shook out my_ tortoiseshell _fur. We walked back in silence and was greeted with stares._

 _A brown and white patched tom bounded forward and sniffed the pitiful mice I caught. "Is that all you caught?" I gazed back at my clanmates' skinny frames and their hungry eyes. Violetpetal spoke up for me as I moved to place my catch on the_ fresh kill _pile._

 _"She missed a plump rabbit" she mewed. I turned and gazed at my paws as I walked over to her. The brown and white patched tom looked at me._

 _I looked back up at him. "Hi, Juniperpatch. I'm sorry I didn't get that rabbit." He smiled and shook his head._

 _Violetpetal touched her nose to my head. "I have to go talk to Berrystar." She mewed quietly. I nodded and went to go talk_ to _Juniperpatch. I kept eyeing the leader's den and nervously flicked my tail. Juniperpatch noticed my nervousness._

 _Touching my flank with his paw he mewed, "It's going to be alright. Berrystar is a wise and fair leader." I looked at him. "I've never heard of an apprentice being punished for not catching a rabbit."_

 _I shook my head. "It would've fed half the clan." Juniperpatch laughed._

 _I watched the den as Berrystar and Violetpetal walked out of the den. As the Clan's summons_ was _called, I felt a sharp prod_ on _my side._

"Duskpaw." I fluttered my eyes open to see Slatepaw standing over me. His dark gray paw was raised to prod me again. "Wake up. Violetpetal wants you. I have to go hunting."

I nodded and rose to my paws, trying to chase the remnants of my dream. Shaking moss from my fur, I hastily groomed my self and blinked sleep out of my eyes. Stumbling out of the den with Slatepaw behind me, I greeted Violetpetal.

The black and white she-cat greeted me. "Good morning, Slatepaw and Duskpaw." She gestured over to a spiky furred pale gray she-cat with two white toms. "Mistcloud is waiting for you, Slatepaw, with Stonewing and Rippletail."

My denmate nodded and sauntered off and I watched him leave. Violetpetal gained my attention. "We are having your assessment today. Do well and you might just become a warrior." I looked up at her and my nightmare came rushing back. My mentor noticed my apprehension and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, Duskpaw. You'll do perfectly." I nodded and we both walked out of camp.


End file.
